This invention relates generally to magnetic tape recorders, and more particularly to an improvement in which the stop lever serves a dual function to operate the cartridge or cassette ejection lever.
In cassette or cartridge magnetic tape recorders a number of function control levers are employed to determine the mode of operation of the recorder. For example, depression of one function control lever operates to place the recorder in its record mode of operation. A similar operation of a different function lever operates to place the recorder in its play-back mode of operation, etc. In addition, most such recorders also include a "stop" function lever which, when it is depressed, releases all previously depressed function levers and returns the recorder to a standby or stop mode of operation.
In addition to the function control levers for controlling the mode of operation of the recorder, there generally also is provided an additional user-operated ejection lever for ejecting the cassette or cartridge from the tape recorder. Requirement for a separately operated ejection lever, however, results in a more complex construction and causes such recorders to be less economical to manufacture than would be the case if no separate ejection lever were required.
It is desirable to construct a magnetic tape recorder in such a manner as to use one of the function control levers to perform a dual function of effecting a selected control and also to operate to eject a cartridge or cassette from the recorder when desired.